Petey Piranha (SSBCW)
Petey Piranha is a playable DLC character in Super Smash Bros. Crossing Worlds. He is the biggest Piranha Plant in the franchise, and the first character to be a bit giantgantic, but shrunk down to the size of normal fighters like Mario and Sonic. Movelist Smash Attacks *Forward Smash: Petey headbutts his foe *Upward Smash: Petey whips his head around *Downward Smash: Petey stomps his foot *Standing A: Petey swipes his stems at his foe *Standing A Combo: Petey swipes two times and then headbutts *Forward Tilt: Petey slaps his foe *Upward Tilt: Petey does a simular move to Wario, by putting his hands up in the air *Downward Tilt: Petey swipes his stems downward Grab Attacks *Pummel: Petey headbutts his opponent *Forward Throw: Petey bites his foe four times then throws them. *Backward Throw: Petey throws his foe backward with his teeth *Up Throw: Petey throws his foe upward *Down Throw: Petey smushes his foe like a pancake with his butt! B Attacks *B Standing: Sludge Attack! *Custom 2: Fire Ball Breath! *Custom 3: Snow Ball Breath! *B Side: Plant Seed Spit! *Custom 2: Multi-seed Spit! *Custom 3: Deku Nut Spit! *Up B: Piranha Flight! *Custom 2: Piranha Bounce! *Custom 3: Pipe Burst! *Down B: Petey Bomb! *Custom 2: Flower Bomb! *Custom 3: Pitfall Bomb! *Final Smash: Shiny Petey Time! Reveal Trailer: Isle Delfino's Unlikely Savior The trailer starts on Isle Delfino, with Pen-Frogmen surfacing from the ocean Pen-Frogman Captian: Alright men; move out! Make sure all of Isle Delfino belongs to D.E.M.I.S.E! Pen-Frogmen: Sir, yes sir! (The Flightless Frogmen then surface, and start capturing the Piantas, Nookis, Sunflower Kids, Yoshis and Raccoons) Pen-Frogman: We caught them all Sergeant! Pen-Frogman Captian: Hm... Bio-Scanner shows that one of them is not captured.... (The ground then starts to shake) Crow Guard: W-What's happening?! (A pile of Goop then appears, and takes the form of Piranha Plants, and attacks the guards) Pen-Frogman Captian: Retreat!!! (The soliders then retreat and release the citizens) Pianta: Oh... What was that..... Nooki: Look! (A shadow then appears, and the shadow belongs to.... Petey Piranha!) Petey Piranha: Ta-Da! Thank you, Thank you all! (A splash art then appears that says: Petey Piranha Chomps up the Competion!) (The gameplay then shows Petey Piranha fighting on the Isle Delfino stage, him unleashing his attacks and taunts, and releasing his final smash; SHINY PETEY TIME! The screen then cuts to the Smash Bros Crossing Worlds Logo) (Later....) Isle's Mayor: And, for saving our village, we have decided to make you Isle Defino's protector! (The crowd then cheers, and Petey then gets a bit too happy, resulting in him flying up to the rooftops. He then chuckles lightly as the screen fades to black) Taunts *Petey does his little Away team intro dance from Mario Strikers Charged. (Up) *Petey roars at his foes (Side) *Petey does a raspberry (Down) Character Selection Screen He blooms out of his seed form On Screen Appearance He forms from dots; sorta like Mario when entering a level in Super Mario Sunshine Kirby Hat Petey's Petals and a hat of him. K.O. Sounds *K.O 1: Oof! *K.O 2: Gack! *Star K.O: RAH!!!!!! *Screen K.O: He-Lurp! Voice Actor His voice actor is Takashi Nagasako; the same voice of Donkey Kong. Victory Poses *Petey moonwalks while singing *Petey claps his hands happily, or stems in his case *Petey spits out some sludge balls, and then catches them in his mouth; and says; Ta-da! *Petey does a little hula dance; with him then doing Jazz Hands; or in this case; Jazz Stems! Victory Theme A Calypso mix of Course Clear from Super Mario Bros Alternate Costumes *Default Skin (Default Costume) *Purple (Based on a Spiny Piranha Plant) *White (Based on a Bone Piranha Plant) *Light Purple (Based on a Bungee Bud) *Gold (Based on a Golden Piranha Plant) *Red (Based on a Red Piranha Plant) *Black (Based on a Fire Piranha Plant) *Light Blue (Based on a Frost Piranga Plant) *Jet Black (Based on a Inky Piranha Plant) *Yellow (Based on a Glad Piranga Plant) *Violet (Based on a Violet) *Striker Outfit (His outfit from Mario Strikers Charged) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Piranha Plants Category:Fighters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Characters